Finding Home
by PolHop
Summary: She starts to put roots down and Uncle Sam always hauls her away. When she falls in love with a member of her new team, will she be sent away again or will she be able to finally have her dream of a family. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

It should have been like any other morning, but it wasn't. The alarm goes off at 6:30 am, coffee, shower, coffee again, and making her way to the office. This morning was nothing like that. She was in a new apartment, new city, even a new state.

She had no choice in the matter. As she makes her way to the shower she thinks back to the conversation that put her here.

 _"Garcia, I need to see you in my office right away." Came over the phone._

 _"Sure thing my fearless leader!" She walks up the hall to John's office. John smiles at her and gestures for her to take a seat._

 _"So what can I do for you?" she asks with a Garcia only smile. When she hears no reply she starts to feel panic set it. Something was wrong, she could feel it in her gut._

 _"Sir… you are scaring me?"_

 _"Garcia, I am not sure how to tell you this…" He walked around to the front of his desk and perched himself on top. "Before I get into anything, I want you to know you are by far the best tech I have ever had, hell you are the best tech the FBI has ever seen. I had no choice in this matter. This is coming down straight from the Director."_

 _Panic is really setting in. She thought to herself, I can't be getting fired. I am property of Uncle Sam, from now until forever._

 _"Garcia, you have 4 days… You are being transferred to the Quantico office to work for Aaron Hotchner and the BAU. Apparently when they were here last month you made quite an impression on the whole team. They have never been able to catch an UNSUB so fast before. They were looking for a permanent Technical Analyst for a while now, and well I guess you're their pick. Before you say anything, yes I did try to fight it and yes they have some connections." With a sad smile he got up to sit next to her on the couch and took her hand. "This will always be home for you Penelope, but I am afraid you have no choice."_

 _Tears were present in her eyes. This was the only family she had since her parents passed away and her brothers abandoned her. How could she leave them? Her team here is Boston were her everything. More than any other office she had been with._

 _"But…But…No!" Tears were now streaming down her face. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't think straight. This was her family, the only family she knows, how is she going to be able to start over back from nothing. She worked so hard to make this life for herself. She finally had a good career with people she truly loved and she was dating this smoking hot guy. She new it was all to good to be true. Let's face it Penelope Garcia does not get a happy ending. Fuck she doesn't even get to have an ending. Whenever she finally gets to that spot where she is happy, Uncle Sam comes and scoops her away AGAIN. Last time it was New York, the time before that it was Las Vegas. Every time she finally wants to put roots down and make something she gets hauled away._

 _"I have 4 days?" John nods at her with a sad smile. "Penelope I won't let this happen to you again, we will come to see you. We can still be family…" John knew that was going to hurt her the most. After a tough case she had gotten a little too drunk and confessed her deepest concerns and secrets. From her brothers abandoning her; blaming her for her parents death, to her broken love life. She always put on this amazing front to make everyone else around her feel good, while never showing just how alone and broken she really was._

 _"Think about it this way Pen, you already know your team, hell you even flirted like you do with Ricky, with that Morgan guy. You seemed to really get along with Agent Jareau…" He was trying everything he could to make this transition easier for her. He knew that she once again was being ripped from her home._

 _With a sad smile she got up and made her way to the team she was once again leaving. After John made the announcement there was crying and hugs, and promises to always be a family. She wished she could believe them, she has been here before, promises are made but work and life always get in the way. With one last wink at Ricky and a promise of a phone call each week, she walked out of their lives…_

She turned the water off and wiped the tears. She moved to her bedroom and found a colorful yellow and white dress. "Hell, at lest these people have worked with me so they know about my style. Alright Pen, lets do this…"

She grabbed her keys to Ester her old Caddy and took one more look around. She had only been in the apartment for 2 days, but she was definitely making this apartment hers. With a smile she walked out of the door and into the start of her new life with the BAU.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked into the BAU with her head held high. She's got this; she can start new. Hell this is not the first time she has had to do this.

Over to her right she see's Aaron Hotchner walking over to her. She gives a small smile, _well Pen you need to make the best of this. Smile, be nice, but this time keep yourself guarded. I can't be ripped from a family if I never start one._

"Garcia! It is good to see you again. We hope this transition will be a smooth one for you. After your work on the case in Boston we knew you were the TA we needed. I am not gonna lie, John put up a fight for you." Hotch started leading her to the round table where the team was waiting.

"Hello again, Sir. I can't really complain, they set me up with a great apartment not far from the office. Yeah, John told me he wasn't thrilled about the idea of the transfer, but he had no say in the matter."

Hotch placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her into the room. "As you all remember this is Penelope Garcia our new analyst. She made our job a hell of a lot easier on the Boston case and we know she will be a great asset to the team."

The blonde haired women jumped up and ran to Garcia "PG! I am so glad you're on the team. Even though the case was horrible you always seemed to make our day brighter. You are just what we need around here… Don't forget what I told you in Boston call me JJ!" she said giving her a hug.

With a bright smile Garcia hugged her back, "I remember JJ." She turned and looked at the team, " Well I guess we are going to get to know each other much better, not that the 3 weeks you were in Boston were nothing." Everyone laughed as Derek Morgan walked over to her to give her a hug and whispered into her ear "Hey Mamma, long time no see; looks like you and I will be getting better aquatinted don't you think?"

"Well Agent Morgan, you never know?" With that she walked right past him and sat next to Reid "Hey Boy Genius, got any new facts for me?" She smiled at him. Before he could answer there was a growl from Rossi, whom she had dub the Italian Stallion and Morgan. She shot them both evil looks. "Don't worry Reid, I will always think your facts are interesting."

Prentiss was talking to JJ when she finally walked over to Garcia, "So, I heard this the other day from a friend of mine over in the Boston field office…" Garcia instantly snapped her head around to look at her. "How is Ricky doing, by the way?"

Garcia could feel the blush rise. She made a fake cough noise "I have no idea what you are talking about Prentiss? Ricky and I are just really good friends." She said making sure not to look at anyone else.

She needed to get a handle on this situation real fast. She can't fall for another group of people; she won't put herself through the heartache again. She looked around at the room and walked over to Rossi, "Good to see you again old man."

Rossi chuckled "Kitten, I see you are still as feisty as ever. Good to have you on our team."

With that she walked back over to Hotch "Can you take me over to my office so I can get set up? I have a lot to do before you all start a case." She knew a room full of profilers could tell she became somewhat cold.

"Right this way, Garcia" as Hotch lead her out of the room she tried to place a wall around her heart. She will not let this happen again. This was going to be a hard task; this group of people already accepted her as one of their own. She will need to find a way to put up a block.

"Well that was weird…" JJ said looking at her friends in the room.

"She has just been taken from her home, forced to change locations and jobs, not to mention a certain person accosting her about a Ricky…" Rossi said looking over and Prentiss.

Morgan looked over at her with a quizzical look.

"Hey, she is really cool. We talked like that back on the case in Boston. I just figured that we could, I don't know… I guess girl talk. Ricky has been one of my friends for years. He was telling me last week that he and Pen were really getting somewhere."

"She has a boyfriend?" was the only thing that Morgan said to the room.

Reid looked over at him "From what Prentiss just said and the way Garcia reacted I would say that would be a correct assumption." Reid gathered his papers that were on the desk in front of him and made his way out of the room.

Shortly everyone but Rossi and Morgan were making their way over to their desks.

"Morgan, I can see the wheels turning in your head. She is not one of your _girls_ she will be working her everyday just like you. Keep that in mind."

"Rossi, I have no idea what you are talking about?" with that Morgan made his way over to his office.

* * *

"This is my office? No freaking way! Holy Shit, this is awesome!" She looked around at all the computers and monitors. _This is fucking awesome! I am moving up in the world._

Hotch gave her a small smile, "Yes Garcia, John told us what you liked back in Boston so we did our best to make this as easy as possible for you."

"Thank you for making this easy for me. It looks like all this place needs is a little Garcia love and I will be all set to work." With that Hotch turned and left.

 _Alright Pen, you got this. All we have to do is make this place you._ She grabbed her phone and put on some music. She started to hum and dance around while she put her knick-knacks all around. All she needed to do was make herself her own home. It seems that time just flew by. She was dancing all around when she heard someone clear their throat. She whirled around to see none other than Agent Morgan.

"What can I do for you, Morgan?"

"You can do me for free, baby." He said with his 100-watt smile.

"What's with the Morgan? If I remember correctly, you had many names for me and Morgan was not one you used."

She placed her last item on her desk next to her fuzzy pen set. "I'm not sure what I remember stud. That whole case seems like a blur. What can I do for you?"

He walked over to her and placed his hand on her arm " Hotch let us out early. We are headed to the bar, wanna come?"

"Not this time, Hot Stuff. If Bossman has let us go I need to head home and finish unpacking. Thanks for the offer." With that she grabbed her purse and headed out the door past him leaving a stunned Morgan in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

She made her way into her apartment and went right over to the fridge. "This is what I need tonight." She took out the bottle of wine and poured herself a large glass. She leaned over onto her counter and let out a long breath. "How am I going to keep these people at arms length?" Just then her phone goes off.

She looked at the caller ID _Ricky_ " Hiya babe, how is Boston treating you?" She made her way over to the couch and plopped down.

"It's good baby, it's not the same when you're not here. I was hanging out with Helen the other night and she just isn't as fun as you."

She instantly paled, she knew what he was doing. She had been friends with him for years before they finally hooked up. When he wanted to let his current girlfriend know he had met someone he would bring them into the conversation very casually. Being honest with herself she knew it was only a matter of time before this would happen, but she didn't think it would be this soon. _Come on what the fuck it's been like…_ she looked down at her phone to see the date _6 fucking days?_ "

Baby, are you still there? You haven't said anything."

"Sorry Ricky, I was just thinking about a new case we were talking about at work" she lied, trying to keep the tears inside and her voice steady. "Hey Ricky I have to go. The team wants to go out to the bar and hang. I'll call you some time. Wish Helen my best."

"Yeah Garcia, I will. Talk to you later." _Click_

She looked at her phone. She knew exactly what he was doing. He was never one for confrontation in the love department. The fact that he called her Garcia was his way of saying it's over. She threw her phone down onto the coffee table and downed her glass of wine.

 _Family, yeah right!_ She thought. "Now that Ricky has a new squeeze I will soon be a long forgotten memory for them. This is why I need to keep this team far away from me."

She poured herself another glass and downed that one too. She went to finish her unpacking. She placed her iPod on shuffle and decided that she was not going to give a fuck. _Fuck Ricky!_ And then she groaned. "Shit, that is exactly what I want to do right now."

They always had the best drunken sex. He became like a predator and she was the prey. It was hard and fast and she loved every second of it.

She needed to get her mind away from Ricky and sex. She walked into her bathroom and started the tub. The best part about this apartment was the pervious owner put in a huge claw foot tub. She placed some bath salts in the water and went over to her iPod.

She found her broken heart playlist and took off her clothes. She was just about to slide into the tub when there was a knock at the door.

"Maybe if I ignore it, they will go away?" She just stayed quiet for a minute but there was a knock again. She growled and grabbed her robe. "I'm coming!" under her breath she was chanting _fuck_ "of all the nights for someone to come here it has to be tonight, the night my life is falling apart?" and then it happened a single tear fell down her cheek. _No No NO! if I start crying now I won't stop._

She made it to the door and hastily opened it. There stood Derek Morgan, his face was in shock with a small grin slowly replacing the shocked look. "If this is how you will answer the door; I am going to have to come over more often." He said motioning to her half open robe. She quickly looked down and fixed herself.

"What can I do for you?" She was trying to hide the pain she was feeling inside.

"It's just… Sometime is wrong, I know it is. So I asked Hotch for your address. I told him I was going to check on you. Are you going to let me in?" She moved to the side to let him walk in.

"Have a seat, I am gonna put some clothes on and drain the bath. I will be right back. Make yourself at home."

With that she walked to her bedroom found some pajamas and walked over to the bathroom. Once she got in she turned fast and locked the door. She pulled the plug on the tub and let out a long breath. _Why is he here? Can tonight not get any worse? First Ricky and now Morgan is here. I'm not even safe in my own home. Okay, lets get it together before he wonders what you are doing._

Morgan was sitting on her couch just surveying the room. This was defiantly Garcia's apartment. He wouldn't expect anything less. There was color everywhere, a Super 8 placed facing the wall with some movies on the side. He also took notice of the wine bottle almost empty and the wine glass on the coffee table right next to her phone.

As he looked over at her phone it vibrated. He glanced over at it and saw Ricky come up with a text saying _'Sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. You know how it is…'_

Morgan didn't have to be a profiler to understand the text message and the wine.

The bathroom door opened and Garcia walked out. "So Agent Morgan, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this evening?"

Morgan couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her tank top was tight against her ample chest. "Umm… So Garcia, what's going on? You seemed to not be yourself. When we were in Boston you were… I don't know the life of the party sort of speak? Not to mention you have had over half a bottle of wine and when I came over you looked like you were trying not to cry."

She looked at him wide-eyed. _Who the fuck did this guy think he was?_ She stood up and looked him dead in the face "Excuse me?"

He stood up feeling as that he was now at a disadvantage "I was just checking in on you."

"Who the FUCK do you think you are? You come over here and accost me? You don't even know me. I think it's best if you leave…" she walked over to the door to open it.

He followed her deflated "He didn't deserve you… you are so beautiful…Inside and out." With that he left he apartment.

She closed the door behind him and finally let all the tears fall. Tears for Ricky, tears for her lost family in Boston, and tears for trying to push away what seems like a great group of people. It was times like this that she missed her mom the most.

What she didn't know was that Morgan was on the other side of the door. He could hear her muffled sobs. _I'll get her to let me in…_ With that he walked out of her apartment building.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning she woke up with a slight hangover. Nothing a strong cup of coffee won't fix. She went over to the bathroom to take a look at her face. Her eyes were red and swollen… _not even makeup is going to hide this._

She walked over to her closet to get some things together. Hotch had text her to have her grab a go bag, their next case came in and they needed her to come along.

She grabbed some clothes and threw them over onto the bed when she heard a knock… "Not again... what the hell?"

She walked over to the door. When she opened it there stood Morgan with two cups of coffee in hand. "I thought you might need this." he handed over the coffee. "Hotch called me about the case and said you needed to come with us. I told him I would come and pick you up.

A lot of the time we drive in together if we can, if we know we will be wheels up soon. "He realized he was rambling when he looked at her face. She kind of made the, I have a hangover and you just need to shut the hell up kind of look.

She just turned her head up to look him in the eyes. She moved out of the way to let him in. Thankful for the coffee she started walking to her bedroom. She hadn't said a word and it was starting to get him into a panic. "I am really sorry if I overstepped my boundaries last night. I was just worried about you. I don't know… call it some feeling I got…" She finally turned back around to look at him.

"It's fine, I was having a rough night. I was sexually frustrated, emotionally drained and on top of that I ended up drinking a little to much." With that said she walked over to her go bag and started shoving stuff inside.

He was leaning against the doorframe looking her up and down. "Well Baby Girl, whenever you are sexually frustrated let me know. I am sure I have a few tricks up my sleeve to relax you." He cocked his head to try and gage her response.

"Thanks Hot Stuff, I'll keep that in mind for next time. So tell me Big Boy, what's got you stalking the Oracle?"

He smiled at her flirty personality coming back. This is what he missed when they came back home from Boston. "I was just wondering what's got you down. Other then the breakup?"

"I know you are a profiler, but how did you know?"

"I didn't when I first came over. When you went into the bathroom your phone went off and I saw the message from Ricky. I looked at the wine and just put two and two together. I came here to see what else was wrong? In Boston you were so… I don't have a word for it other than Garcia. We all noticed it and we're a little worried. After talking to Hotch I can guess why. I also remember when we were in Boston how you don't like to be profiled. Hell you told me that if I didn't stop you would wipe me off of the grid. Something I am not willing to risk. I like my credit score as is."

"Okay so because you like your online presence I am going to suggest that we just end this conversation right now. You can go sit on the couch. I'm just gonna get changed and we can head to the office. How about we just forget all about this?"

She grabbed a black skirt with white flowers on it and a white top and headed into the bathroom.

Derek watched her walk into the bathroom to get changed. During his conversation with Hotch this morning he had hinted at her feeling like she always loses her family that she makes when she moves to a new location. At first he didn't understand; wasn't it her choice to move from location to location? However Hotch also mentioned that she never has a choice of where she goes or when. He wanted to ask him to elaborate but he knew that he couldn't. If it was something Garcia wanted him to know she would need to tell him. He got up and walked over to a picture of Garcia and four men. She looked maybe 16 at the time, the other people in the picture looked much older.

"That's me and my step brothers on my 16th birthday. It's one of the happier memories I have of them." She walked over taking the picture from him to look at it. "It's times like last night I wish I could go back to before I lost them all." He nodded at her to continue " I'm not sure how much you know, but I lost my parents when I was 18. I went out to a party and missed curfew so my mom and step dad went out looking for me…" she walked over to the Super 8 and turned it on.

"They were hit by a drunk driver… they said my mom died on impact but my step dad slowly bleed out. There was no one around at 1 am. The driver also died on impact. There wasn't a passerby for another two hours… Once my brothers found out they disowned me. We never really got a long to begin with. I was so much younger than them. They took that whole be mean to your younger sister to the extreme. I'm surprised I have any self confidence." She turned back to him looking away from the home movie.

"Anyway, I just need to grab my bag and we can head out." Derek sidestepped her and walked into her bedroom taking her go bag in hand.

"Let's go Baby Girl, your chariot awaits"

With that they both walked out to his SUV deep in thought. She was thinking once again about a family and how that was the only thing she ever want. She wanted to belong; she wanted to have her own family, with babies and a husband. She sighed, maybe then she would feel like she finally had something or someone to call her own… she quickly dismissed that thought. Every time she even got close to that, Uncle Sam would come and whisk her away to start all over once again.

He couldn't stop thinking about her story. He was able to see the pain in her eyes when she mentioned her family. He got it. He lost his Dad right in front of him when he was only 9 years old. She was so guarded; he wanted nothing more than to break down those walls. He didn't know why, he just did. He really had no room to talk; he was so fucked up himself. He never let anyone in and when a girl tried he would just move on. There was just something about Penelope that made him want to be more. When she sighed he looked over at her.

Her hair flowed over her porcelain skin. She was so beautiful.

They made their way into the building and up to the BAU. JJ came running over. "Guys it's a bad one. Round table in 5." with that she was off and running.

Derek turned to her. "Come on Momma, lets go get our seats" She just nodded and followed to the round table.

Reid looked like he was already reading over the case file when Hotch, Rossi and JJ walked in. Prentiss was sitting next to Reid when JJ started handing out the tables with the case file on them.

"Garcia, once you get settled in this will be part of your job. You and I pick the cases then you present them. Normally you would stay behind and we would call you just like we did when we worked on the case in Boston. That being said, the reason you are coming with us is the location. Boston seems to have a copycat killer on their hands. I figured it would be a good thing to see your old team."

Hotch didn't miss the hesitation in her eyes when he told her the location, "I am sure your old team will be excited to see you. I heard their new TA Helen has nothing on you." He turned to complete presenting the case. She ended up drowning out what everyone was saying.

 _How could this be happening? Not now, not after last night…. And this means I am going to have to work in the same room as Helen? Fuck me, why does this shit always have to happen to me… and Ricky… What the fuck?_ She was taken out of he thoughts when she felt someone grab her hand a squeeze it from under the table. She looked over at Morgan. His eyes said it all. They were kind and supportive.

"Wheels up in 30." She looked around. _What I missed everything he said. Shit, did he tell me anything to do?_ Everyone had seemed to walk out when she let out a long breath.

"Are you okay?" His eyes pleaded with her to answer him honestly.

"No, would you be? I have to work with my ex and his new girlfriend, for God knows how long… Not one of them has called me. This is not going to be good." Then she looked up at him. She didn't mean to say all that, but she was at her braking point.

"Penelope, I will be there the whole time. Don't worry, if he gets to you just flirt with me in front of him, that will get to him." He said with a wink.

She looked him up and down and laughed, "You're right Hot Stuff. Let's head out." She turned to walk out of the door when she stopped and went back to him.

She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you baby, for everything. The last 24 hours have been hell for me, but you somehow have made it smooth every step of the way. You will need to watch yourself pudding pop, I could easily fall in love with you."

His cheek was tingling and he didn't want it to stop. He just chuckled and looked her in the eyes. "Come one sexy Momma. Lets show Ricky what he's missing." He put his hand on the small of he back to lead her out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Garcia walked onto the jet computer in hand ready to work. Her main goal was to put on a happy face and do whatever she could to get the hell out of Boston as soon as possible. She walked to the back of the jet and took the seat furthest away form anyone. She just needed time to figure out her game plan. It's a short flight so she needed to work fast.

"Garcia, did you get the search done I asked you for?" Hotch looked over at the tech. He saw the panic in her eyes. "Garcia, I know you are excited to see your old team, but I need you to stay focused. I need you to search prison records and correspondence regarding anything on Steven Collins." She just looked down and set her parameters on her computer search. "Sorry Sir, I will have everything ready for you on a few minuets."

As her computer worked it's magic she thought back to the case in Boston; Steven Collins. He was a sadistic man. He would find his women, do horrible things to them and leave them in a public place with an S stitched into their left arm. It took them 3 weeks to find him. His mother was a prostitute who made him watch her with her clients. They only ended up finding him once Garcia wrote a new program. It was a long 3 weeks but working with the members at the BAU did have its upside. She flirted with Derek just as much as Ricky; she loved watching Ricky squirm with their banter back and forth. It worked out for her in the long run. Rickey was so fired up at night she ended up having the best sex of her life. Just thinking of that brought back the hurt she was feeling from last night. If she had stayed in Boston, there might have been a possibility of a real future with Ricky… boy was she wrong.

Her computer dinged with the requested information. "Hotch there are 3 people that are heavily involved in the information on the case. Including fan letters and a website dedicated to Steven Collins." She looked down and continued to type, "I just sent everything over to your tables."

"Good work Garcia, Rossi and Prentiss go over to crime scene. Morgan and Reid go with the LEOs and bring in the three people Garcia just sent over. JJ, I need you and I to start to go over everything from the Collins case to make sure we didn't miss anything." With that every one broke away and started looking over the case information.

Garcia was looking out the window, she never even saw Morgan sit down next to her. "Penny for your thoughts?" She snapped her head around. " I hate that saying…"

"You okay, Pen?" He took her hand.

"It's like we have to relive this whole case again. This time I don't have Rickey to go home to, he was very good at distractions." She said with a wink.

"The whole time we were there I didn't even know you were with him. I wouldn't have flirted with you as much as we did" He looked down. She couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or jealousy she saw.

"Yeah, well it worked out for me. I don't know Hot Stuff, he broke down all my insecurities, and I had never felt so desired in my life. I knew he was a player. I just thought… it doesn't matter what I thought. I need to just put on my game face. We have a case to solve and I can't let what went down with him make me lose sight of what needs to be done."

He was about to respond when Prentiss sat down in front of them. "Are you excited to see Ricky and the team? I'm sorry if I said anything yesterday to bug you. I know it's hard to move from place to place and start over. It's even harder when you leave a loved one."

"Hey Sweetie, It's alright. I'm excited to see John. I think I miss him the most. He became kind of a father figure to me." With a smile she closed up her computer and got ready for the descent into Boston. Hoping everyone took the hint that she no longer wanted to talk.

* * *

The team walked into the office. John was the first one to greet them. "I wish this was under better terms. We have everything set up like before."

"Thanks, Garcia already has a list of people we want to bring in they seemed to be obsessed with Steven Collins."

"Well Garcia is the best!" He turned at looked over at her "How are you doing Pen?"

She groaned inside… She looked into his eyes and smiled, a sad smile. As he leaned into hug her he whispered, "He never deserved you. You know that so do I."

"So how has everyone been, now that the …."

"PEN!" Everyone turned to see Ricky making his way over to her with Helen in toe. "Baby, you came with them? How is the BAU treating you?"

Her stomach dropped and she tried to fight back the tears she could feel. Seeing him with Helen hurt more than she thought it would.

"We always bring our best asset with us. We know what we have and we refuse to let it go." Morgan stepped in front of her blocking her view of Ricky. "Hey Ricky Nice to see you again." He held out his hand to shake it. "Yeah, Hey Morgan."

Rickey walked passed him and walked over to Pen to give her a hug. Morgan just watched him lean over and whisper something into her ear.

"Penelope, lets go get you set up over in my office. You're old office that is." Helen said with a smirk. _Great this is going to be wonderful._ She let out a sigh. As she was walking past everyone with Helen over to the office, Morgan stopped her.

He grabbed on to her waist and brought her tight to his body. Before she could understand what was going on, he brought his lips down to hers. For a minute the world stopped around them. When he pulled apart he rested his forehead on hers. "Baby Girl, I'll see you when I get back. Behave or I'll spank you tonight."

With that Morgan walked away leavening a stunned Ricky and Helen in his wake. First Garcia didn't know what to do, but she needed to play it cool " Bye Hot Stuff, See you in a bit."

She quickly walked over to the office and got set up with her equipment. Her phone went off. It was a Text form Derek.

 _Baby Girl; show him what he's missing. I'll see you soon-HS_

She looked back at her phone. **_Thanks for that Hot Stuff. I owe you one… oh and whenever you want to spank me be my guest.-BG_**

She placed her phone back into her bag and continued on the search. JJ walked in and gave her some documents that Hotch needed her to relook over. "So, what was up with the lip lock with Morgan?" JJ took a seat next to her. Helen was in the break room with who she assumed was Ricky so she figured she could talk to JJ.

"There is nothing to tell JJ, he was just helping me out." She couldn't stop touching her lips. They still tingled from before. Garcia went to move over to the computer when her phone went off. She assumed it was Morgan. She grabbed her phone. What she saw shocked her.

From Ricky: _So you and Morgan, huh? You seemed to move on a little fast don't you think?_

She threw her phone back in her purse. _Who the fuck does he think he is? I mean really. I moved a little fast. What about Helen? And what was that shit he whispered in my ear "oh you look so good, you look good enough to eat"_ … She grabbed her bag and headed into the main room. She just needed to get out of here for a little bit. She walked past her old team and her new team. She just needed to clear her head.

"Garcia, can I see you in my office please?" Johns voice came over the crowed.

She turned to face the room full of people. Tears pricked her eyes. "Sure Sir, what can I do for you?"

They walked into the office and closed the door. "Pen, I know you're not okay."

She couldn't stop the tears from falling. "You know John, I have been gone for under a month and I have already been forgotten. Not one of you have called me, Ricky replaced me so fast that it made my head spin. When do I get my happy ending? When do I get to show up and be the one everyone looks at? When is it my turn?"

With that she was in full tears. "Penelope, I'm sorry we haven't called. As for Ricky, he is member of my team. I don't want to speak badly about him but honestly Pen; you knew what kind of man he was. He doesn't do the whole relationship thing. You are an amazing woman, strong and caring. You will get your happy ending Pen. I know you will. Maybe even with Morgan." He walked over to her and placed a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. She stood up and hugged him. "Thanks John, I'll be alright. I am the Oracle of all knowing after all."

They walked out of his office to face everyone looking at them. "We have Mark Sanders in room one. He seems the most promising and he hasn't lawyer up. He is in with Morgan and Ricky right now."

Garcia just walked back to the office to gathered as much information on Mark

Sanders as she could. Once she gathered everything she sent it over to her team members tablets.

"Hey JJ, how is the interrogation going? Please tell me this is almost over so we can go home?" Garcia walked over to JJ and Reid. "Garcia, I thought you would be excited to be here?" Reid looked at her with a confused expression. By now everyone knew that Ricky was dating Helen and Penelope was pushed aside. Emily and JJ assumed that was why she acted cold the other day. Reid was always oblivious to human interaction and emotions.

"G-Man, I just have so much to do. I still have unpacking to do."

"From what Morgan was saying, Sanders is about to break. He apparently had contact with Collins a couple of years ago and became obsessed. He wanted to finish out his work for him."

"Well let's hope this all comes to a end soon so we can make our way out of here."

After a couple of hours they had the confession they needed. Garcia was packing up her stuff when we she heard Ricky talking to someone.

"You know Morgan, you need to watch yourself when it comes to Pen. She is a clinger. Before I knew it she was planning our future. I'm glad she was transferred, it made things easy. I am a little surprised she is going after a man like you. You would think should would have learned her lesson after dating me…"

"What the fuck does that even mean, a guy like me?"

"You know, guys like us. We like our ladies. To be honest I would have never in a million years gone out with someone like her. Yeah we flirted, but that was just something to pass the time with. We got really drunk one night and I don't really know what happened. All I remembered from that night was, she was a fantastic lay… she gave more than she got. I couldn't give that up now could I?"

The next thing Garcia heard was the sound of someone hitting the floor. She ran out of the room to find Morgan standing over Ricky.

"I would watch your mouth! One you apparently know nothing about Penelope two you know nothing about me. You and I are nothing alike." Ricky went to stand up when Helen came running down the hall "What the hell is going on? What did you do Morgan?"

"He was talking shit about Garcia. I just put him in his place." Morgan turned around to see his whole team including Garcia staring at him.

Hotch was the first to speak. "Alright team, its time to head back to the hotel. We can get the paperwork done in the morning and head out by 11 lets go"

Morgan walked over to Garcia without even thinking about it he bent down and kissed her. "Lets go baby, we got some talking to do…"


	6. Chapter 6

The ride back to the hotel was quiet. No one really wanted to talk about anything. They were all in the lobby about to go their separate ways when Penelope spoke up.

"I feel like I owe you all an apology. I came here trying to push you all away. See after I was arrested for hacking into the government agencies I was given the option to work with them or prison. One of those we can't beat them so join them kind of thing. Lets be real, do you think I could have survived prison? So as you look at me here I am property of Uncle Sam. When my handler comes around I know it's time to go. This time was a little different seeing that Sir, you requested me." She looked over at Hotch and smiled. "It seems to always come when I am in a good place in my life. I have made a new family and have some sort of relationship… clearly we know how bad I am at choosing the latter." She rolled her eyes at the thought of Ricky. "Anyway, I know we all got along so well on that case and I knew that before long I would consider you all a huge part of my life… like a family." She looked down at her feet. " I couldn't lose another family not again. So it was easier for me to try and push you all away. For that I am sorry. Within this short time you all have made a huge effort to make me feel welcome."

She went to speak when JJ stopped her, "Garcie, we are a family. These people all around us mean more to me than most people. When we worked on the case you fit in so well with us. In a way that made it feel like you were always with us. As part of our family now, when you're upset, or when you just need to sit with someone, you've got it. In all of us."

By this time Penelope had tears running down her cheeks. "You're special, Baby Girl. You might be the best the government has in the hacking department, but to us you are special because you're you. We all saw it back in Boston" He whipped a tear off her cheek.

"Kitten, that's why Aaron and I worked so hard to get you over to our team. Your handler's not coming this time. You can let your guard down." He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Come one guys lets get to bed. The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Em, I'm sorry for the way I acted when you were just trying to be friendly with me." Penelope took her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry about it PG! Maybe once we get back we can have a girl's night. Drinking, dancing, and girl talk, we can talk about boys." She said with a wink and nodded her head towards Morgan.

"Sure thing, Cupcake."

* * *

Penelope was in her room for about 10 minuets when she heard the knock. She walked over to the door to see Morgan standing there. She quickly moved aside to let him in.

"Sweetness, you and I need to have ourselves a little chat." He walked over to the bed and sat down patting the spot next to him. _All right Garcia, just keep your space and head clean. Yes, you can have a family but you need to keep your heart on guard. Ricky hit the nail on the coffin when he said a guy like him would never go for a girl like me._ She walked over to the chair in the room and sat down.

"Agent Morgan, I want to thank you for all that you have done. Not only have you been somewhat of a crutch for me the past couple of days you defended me in front of everyone. I don't think anyone has ever done anything like that for me before. Oh and lets not forget that kiss… I am pretty sure you have ruined me for any other man I come across."

He didn't say anything; he just got up and walked over to her. He crouched down in front of her with a smile on his face. "I'm glad I could help you out Technical Analyst Garcia, but see I wasn't doing it for some show." He stood up grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the chair and flush to his chest. "There is something about you… and let me tell you, I am glad I've ruined you from every other man. Too bad it just my kiss, maybe I can ruin you some other ways too."

Her breath caught in her throat right before he brought his lips down to hers. "You are so beautiful, your skin is so soft." he kissed her neck "I want to feel it all over." His hand wondered all over her body stopping on her ass. He squeezed it, causing a small moan to escape out of her mouth. "That's it baby, I want to hear you. I want to hear what you like." He backed her up to the bed, her knees hit and she was brought back to reality.

"Morgan, stop. I heard what Ricky said in the hall." She pushed him away and started walking over to the door. He grabbed her by the arm and brought her back to his chest. "Baby Girl, I know you heard what he said, but I don't give a shit. Ricky never knew what he had when he had you. Let me show you what real love is; let me be the man to show you a family. Penelope I know you feel this too. This chemistry doesn't come along everyday. When we left Boston you were all I could think about. Fuck, I was so blinded I couldn't even tell you were dating that jackass." He started to pull on the bottom of her shirt "On the fourth day of the case I walked into your office and you were on all fours fixing something with your computers. I almost lost it right there. When you got back up your face was flushed and the only thing I could do was imagine if that's how you would look after you came? Let me show you. Let me make you whole"

With that he took off her top. She was breathing heavy so her lace-clad chest was moving up and down. He growled "Fuck Pen!" He moved his hands behind her and removed her bra. With every new inch of skin uncovered he kissed it.

He reached he nipples and slowly licked around them. He placed one in his mouth and sucked hard. "Derek, baby oh God." She arched her chest into him. He grabbed onto her waist and turned her towards the bed. He started kissing the back up her neck. Once her knees hit the bed they both collapsed onto it. "I'm going to love you like a man should love a women." she stated pushing up his shirt. "I know what you want baby." He removed his shirt and threw it over his shoulder. He made his way down to her skirt and pulled it off. He got up off of the bed and looked down at her. She was lying there in nothing but her lace panties. He had never seen a women look more beautiful to him. He removed his pants leaving himself only in his boxers. He made his way back up the bed kissing up her leg. "God you are so beautiful, Show me yourself." He looked back up at her as she shot up she grabbed the edge of her panties and slowly took them down her legs. Once she had them off she laid back down.

His eyes coasted over her wet folds. He growled from somewhere deep inside. He kissed he inner thigh and slowly blew on her wet folds. She let out a low moan. "Baby please…please don't tease. Show me what I have been missing." With that he took a long lick from bottom to top. When he brushed over he clit she jumped. "Fuck baby! More!" He slid one finger inside of her and her hips buckled. He used his arm to keep her pinned down to the bed. He placed another finger inside of her while he circled her clit with his tongue. She started panting.

"Fuck baby you are so tight."

All she could do was whimper. He sucked on her clit hard, she instantly exploded around his fingers. "Fuck Morgan" He continued the thrust her fingers inside of her while she came down from her high.

He jumped off the bed and removed his boxers. He watched, as her eyes grow wide at the sight of him. He was thick and long, bigger than anyone she had ever been with. "Oh Momma is gonna love this." She got onto her knees and reached out for him. She licked her lips. She reach out to stroked him. Hissing threw clenched teeth, "Baby, you can play next time. If I'm not inside of you in the next 10 seconds I'm going to explode." He pushed her down on the bed and crawled in between her legs. He slowly pushed inside of her. Her eyes rolled back as he slowly rocked his hips allowing her to adjust to him. Once he knew she was fine she locked her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper inside of her. "Faster baby, please."

He started to move, kissing her from her neck back up to her lips. "Baby, you are so fucking tight. I promise next time will be better. Right now I don't know how much longer I can last." He kissed her hard on the mouth. Within a second she flipped them over. "That's fine baby fuck me and fuck me hard." She started to ride him hard and fast. He grabbed onto her waist to steady herself. Within seconds she was coming. He flipped them back over and thrust deep inside of her. "Penelope!" and he spilled himself inside of her.

He pulled her close to his body and kissed her "Lets go to sleep baby. The sooner we get out of this place the sooner we can start our lives." She was too tired to say anything. She just cuddled up to his chest and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke up alone and all of her insecurities came back to her.

"Fuck Penelope, now you have gone and done it. You came here with one goal… do not make a family, do not get attached, and what do you do… you fucking sleep with your coworker… I am a total fuck up."

She walked over to the bathroom and put on the shower. _Okay I can do this. I just need to get today over worth. I'll be back in my apartment in no time._ At least she didn't have to go back to the office. She had no paperwork that needed to be filled out. She just needed to meet the team at 10:30 at the airstrip. She got out of the shower and walked back into the room. She almost screamed when she saw Derek sitting on the bed.

" What are you doing here?" she walked over to her clothes.

"I went out to get you some coffee and breakfast. When I came back you were in the shower so I thought I would wait for you. Do you want to come back to the office with me or do you want to meet us at the airstrip? I figured if you come with me to the office you can help with the paperwork and we can get out of here faster." He moved to get off the bed and grab her arm. He pulled her into a deep kiss. "But you wearing only this towel makes me rethink all of my plans." He moved his hand under her towel. When his hand reached her breast she let out a moan.

"Hot Stuff, we need to get going. Lets get this paperwork done so we can get back home okay?" He let go of her and sat back down on the bed.

"Fine Baby, Just know that when we get home we are picking up where we left off." She smiled at him and removed her towel. He let out a low growl, "See right there. That's not fair, baby."

She put on her panties and bra "Oh it's plenty fair. When I woke up you were nowhere to be found." She put on an orange wrap dress. "Thanks for the coffee baby, now lets get going."

Derek placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek and Pen walked into the office around 8:45am. They walked into the room with all of the others doing their paperwork. Rossi looked over at Derek with a smirk. Pen made her way over to sit next to Em and JJ, Derek on the other hand went over to get some coffee.

Rossi got up to go over to Derek "You know kid, you might want to check who's room you're next to at night. Be glad it was mine and not Hotch." He said with a smile and walked back to his seat. If Derek could blush he would be sporting red cheeks right now.

Everyone was kind of quiet; there was awkwardness through the whole place. No one wanted mentioned the whole Morgan /Ricky situation.

About 20 minuets later Rickey walked into the room. Morgan instantly placed himself between Pen and the offending person. He just didn't want to deal with anything this morning. If it was up to him he would have left last night and said to hell with this place.

Ricky walked past him over to where the girls were sitting with Reid. "Hey Baby, how are you doing this morning?" he looked her up and down " Oh, wait I know that look. How was it? Better than me? Bet you it wasn't."

Before anyone could say anything Reid stood up and went to defend his new family member. " Who do you think you are? You come in here acting like you're some sort of God. If I didn't know any better you are narcissist who likes to put people down. Now back up and leave us alone. We will be done with this in the next 30 or so minutes and we will be out of your hair." With that he sat down and continued on with his work. Everyone just sat there mouth open. Ricky just walked back out of the room.

"Spencer, Thank you. You didn't have to do that for me. All of you, you guys are so wonderful to me." Penelope grabbed Reid's hand "Thank you so much Reid." He looked over at her " You're family Pen. We take care of our own. I might not be able to hit him like Morgan, but I will stick up for you every time."

"That goes for all of us Pen. You're family now." Em said while giving her a hug.

"I am just going to head over to the bathroom and clean up my face. Thank you everyone. I'll be right back and then maybe we can go?" She got up to walk out of the room. " I'll go with you" JJ said standing up. " No Sweetie, its okay. I got this, finish your paper work so we can go." JJ gave her a small smile and a nod sitting back down.

Morgan watched her walk out of the room with a smile. _The way she walks drives me crazy. I can admit to myself that I was a player. I have had more one night stands than I should have. There is just something about her. I can see a life with her, a wife, kids…_ He was taken back _Where the fuck did that come from? I have only known her for what? Two months. Yeah the sex was amazing but… no that's right she is amazing. She is what I have been looking for._ Another smile spread across his face. A pencil hitting his head interrupted him, " I think Morgan's in love…" Prentiss said with a smile.

" And so what if I am?" He said walking out of the room to go find Penelope.

"Did we just hear right? Morgan is in love? " Prentiss almost jumped out of her seat. Rossi just smiled " if what I heard last night is the start of anything, JJ please no longer put me near Garcia or Morgan's rooms." He said with a chuckle.

" I am just going to pretend I'm not hearing any of this." Hotch turned over his paperwork to work on the next side. "Hear any of what Hotch?" Reid asked. JJ just looked over at him with a smile "We'll tell you when you are older, Spence."

They all jumped when they heard the scream.

* * *

Garcia walked out of the room with a smile on her face. _Yep, I can't deny it now. I have a family._

She walked past her old office over to the bathroom when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her inside of a free room.

"Well Baby, how was he? Did he make you scream his name like I can?" He pushed her up against the wall and started to let his hand coast all over her body. "Get off of me! You have a girlfriend. If I am not mistaken, you had a girlfriend the next fucking day. Now, get the fuck off of me."

"Now Baby, you know no one can please you like I do, defiantly not Morgan." He moved his hand up her leg under her dress. " I said no Ricky. Someone from my team is going to come looking for me and when they do you better hope its not Morgan."

"What's he gonna do? You need me to show him what makes you scream?" His hands moved her panties to the side. He slowly placed a finger into her, " Oh come on Baby, you know I can get you wet."

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Morgan was walking by the office headed to the bathroom to wait for Pen, when he heard her scream. He went for the door but it was locked so he did what he does best. In one swift move he kicked down the door. " Help" was all Penelope could say before Morgan had Ricky pushed up again the other side of the wall.

" What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

" What? You're upset that you couldn't satisfy her. She begs me to make her come."

Garcia was on the floor crying. The team had just made it to the door. JJ ran over to her and got on the floor. Her dress was pushed up to her waist. " I just want to go home. I just want to go home" JJ grabbed her dress and pulled it down pulling her up to her feet. " Let's go Penelope, lets take you to the bathroom and get you cleaned up then over to the airstrip." JJ and Em walked her over to the bathroom.

John ran into the room. " What is going on in here?" Hotch and Rossi were pulling Morgan off of Ricky.

" We just walked in on your Agent trying to assault Garcia." Rossi was gritting his teeth. "You really should pay more attention to your agents."

"Ricky, what are they talking about?" John looked over at his younger agent.

"Really John, you're going to believe them? You know Garcia is in love with me. Yeah I know we shouldn't be doing anything on company time, but she insisted we needed to get together one more time before she goes." He looked over at Morgan. "She needed to be satisfied just one last time."

Morgan leaped at the man. Hotch had to use his whole force to keep him back. He looked over at John. " That is not what happened. When we heard the scream we came running, Garcia was on the floor her dress pushed up."

"Agent Hotchner, I want to thank you for all you have done. I will take care of all of this. Please keep Penelope safe. I might have dropped the ball recently but she is extremely special. Please give Penelope my best." With that he grabbed his agent and walked out of the room. "Morgan go find Pen." Rossi nodded his head toward the door. Morgan just took off towards the bathroom.

Morgan burst threw the door not caring who might be in there. What he saw was Penelope sitting on the counter crying with JJ and Prentiss wiping tears from her face trying to console her. "Guys, I got it from here. Can you get our stuff? We will be out in a minute and we can head to the airstrip." They nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

"Baby girl, Penelope. It's over he wont hurt you again… I've got you." He was holding her as she cried into his chest. "I really know how to pick them don't I?"

He pulled her back to look into his eyes, " Baby if you pick me, I will prove you wrong." He leaned in and kissed her. "Lets go home Sweetness." She nodded and got off the counter. "He had his fingers inside me… I'll never get the feeling to go away…"

He took her hand and pulled her body to his. "I promise you will never remember that feeling." He kissed her hard with a promise of what's to come.

Just then the door burst open, "You Bitch! You needed to fuck him one more time didn't you? You couldn't just leave us alone. He never wanted you. You're just a fat bitch who couldn't keep a man." Morgan just pushed her aside and held on to Pen. "I think you need to get your facts straight there, Helen. Trust me Garcia wants nothing to do with Ricky. She has me. You might want to watch yourself before you call someone fat."

With that they walked out of bathroom and into the hall where Rossi, and JJ were waiting for them. "Come on guys we need to get back. The jet is taking off in 45 minuets. Reid and Prentiss went to the hotel to get everyone's stuff."

They walked out of the building when Garcia stopped and turned around. She looked up at the building she once called home. "Funny how things can change so fast… I believe everything happens for a reason so I'm right where I need to be. No more running, I've got a family."

"That's right Baby. Lets get to the airstrip. We have a lot to talk about. This adventure is just beginning." She smiled and walked with him over to the SUV.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been in eventful couple of days. Once everyone got onto the Jet, you could feel the drain. There was nothing spoken as they took their seats in hopes to drift off to for an hour or two. Rossi and Hotch watched their new analyst toss and turn trying to get comfortable.

"You know Aaron, she has been threw so much in such a little amount of time. We need to make sure her _handler_ won't be coming around." He turned to face Hotch.

"I know. I was thinking the same thing. She has proven herself to be a huge asset to the team. We are a unique bunch, what some would consider the _misfits_ , but she fits in so perfect. We need to make sure she is safe with us."

"When we were leaving the Boston office she mentioned that she needed to stop running… she finally had a family." He motioned for him to look over at Morgan, "Look at the way Morgan is so protective of her even in his sleep. He has his hand wrapped around her waist and her pulled close. I have never seen him openly show affection like that."

Hotch stayed quiet for a minute and just observed the couple at the back of the plane.

"There is something about her that draws us all in. She brings light into an otherwise dark job. I remember when we were working on the case in Boston; I went into her office to give her some new search information and she took one look at me and decided I needed to loosen up and relax. No Matter how many times I tried to get her attention back on the case she would just tell me " _Boss man, this will only take five minutes. The sooner you succumb to my will the sooner we can work on what you need. Right now, my friend; you need to have five minutes of fun. Trust me, you will have a clear head."_ She proceed to pull out some gadgets from her desk, before I knew it I was playing with a Slinky and trying to get it to slink down some books." Thinking back at the memory he laughed, " It only lasted about three minutes, but that was all I needed to get my head clear. She then found the information I needed. I went to walk out of the room but she stopped me and gave me the Slinky. She told me to keep it with me, " _you never realize what taking a five minute break to do something silly will help clear your mind_." He then pulled the Slinky out of his go bag and rested it on the table in front of him.

Rossi took the Slinky and smiled, "I think she did something like this for all of us… mine was Playdough." He also pulled out a small container with blue Playdough in it. "I'm glad she is here with us. She is just what we needed."

Both the men put away their gifts from Garcia and pulled out the files for the next case.

* * *

"Baby Girl, are you alright?" Morgan woke up and looked at the woman wrapped in his arms. She had just made a noise and she started to move around in her seat.

She slowly looked up into his eyes with a sadness he hadn't seen. " I thought I was in love with him…" She looked away ashamed. "How could I have been so stupid to fall for a man that clearly wanted nothing more to do with me other than sleep with me. I told him all my dreams about a family and having children of my own one day. I told him about my brothers and how I wish they could find a way to forgive me and let me belong to them again… even if it wasn't 100% I would still belong to a family, a real family. I told him about every one of my insecurities, he would just make up something to ease my mind. I guess it was all a lie. You know he went out with Helen the night I left. How could I have been so dumb?"

He took her hand " Penelope, I know what you went threw the past couple of days was hard, but you yourself said everything happens for a reason. This all happened so that you would be brought to me. Can't you see that because of all of this our love will be ten times stronger? You belong to a real family now not just with the team…" He looked away from her, "but with me."

Tears escaped her eyes, She took her hand and placed it on his chin to force him to face her, "I told you, you need to be careful, I could easily fall in love with you" she moved over and kissed him. Once she pulled away she rested her forehead on his. " You're my Noir Hero"

He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm nobody's hero Baby, but if you say I am, then I'm yours. Come on, we will be landing soon. Once we get everything together I am taking you out tonight."

She looked into his eyes, "I would much rather stay in watch movies and order takeout, maybe have a little in room entertainment?" she said with a wink. He growled "Baby, you're gonna be the death of me… Behave or I'll spank you." In a low seductive tone she muttered, "That's what I'm hopping for…" He smiled at her and shook his head.

No one knew that Ricky and Helen were in the midst of plotting their revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

After the jet landed they made their way back to the BAU. They needed to complete their own paperwork to file with the office.

"I think we all can use a break. Everyone is off the rest of the week after we finish up here. Penelope, you are free to go home now. I suggest, we head to the bar tonight once we're done, we can all use a drink." Hotch said, before walking to his office.

"Sounds good to me! PG, you want me to pick you up? Maybe we can have a girl's night after we leave the bar? You know ice cream, chick flicks, and girl talk? JJ, you agree?" Emily looked over at JJ for an answer.

"Heck yeah, girls night is what we need!" JJ replied.

"Sure, my chickadees. I'm gonna head home and take a nice long hot bath before you come and get me." Garcia said, before she turned to leave the BAU.

She made it past the glass doors when Morgan stopped her. "I was hoping we could go out tonight? I thought we talked about that on the jet? And what's this about taking a long hot bath without me?" He said with a wink.

"I'm sorry Derek, I think after everything, I just need some girl time. We can hang out at the bar and once the girl's leave, I'll call you to come over. As for as the bath… Maybe I'll just have to take another bath a little later?" She started, walking to the elevator.

"Wait a second! How am I supposed to get home? You drove me." She looked back at him. "You knew this?"

He smirked at her, "Guess I get to take that bath with you now." He took her hand and they walked out of the BAU.

* * *

"Ricky, I don't care what happened before today with Penelope. You're lucky she isn't filling any charges. As for right now, you get to keep your job… trust me when I say this to you… You're on thin ice. I'm only keeping you, because the Director told me too. You're on two weeks unpaid leave. If I were you I would stay clear of Penelope. It looks like she has a group of people who will do anything for her… just like we used too." John was pacing his office pissed.

Ricky sat there listening to his boss. "John, it didn't happen like that. She loves me, if she didn't love me why would she tell me everything about her? She told me about her insecurities and her dreams. Come on John you can't believe her, she's just pissed I got with Helen."

"I don't even want to talk about the asshole move you pulled on her with that." He stopped pacing and looked at his agent. "Your two weeks start now. Get out of my office."

Ricky got up to leave. Once he made it out of the room he walked over to Helens office.

"He fucking suspended me! Helen, I can't believe it… I am so fucking pissed right now. She advanced herself on _me,_ I tried to tell her no." He walked over to his girlfriend.

"How could he suspend you? You did nothing wrong. God, I have always hated her. She walked around here like she was amazing. I can't believe you ever got with her, she's so fat and annoying."

"I got really drunk one night at her house, she threw herself at me then, too." Ricky moved to the door. "I have to leave, come over tonight?"

"I'll come now. We need to figure something out. She can't ruin your career like this. We'll fix it baby, I promise."

* * *

Penelope texted Emily about 4:30 letting her know Derek was going to take her to the bar, but after they will have their girls night. Emily agreed and said she'd meet her there at 5:30.

"Baby Boy, we need to get going?"

He walked out of her bedroom with just his boxers on. "Do we really need to go? We should stay here. I'm sure I can find some fun things to do."

"I just bet you can. We have to go. I told them I would be there and I can't back out. You all defended me against Ricky. The least I could do is buy everyone a drink."

He groaned but grabbed his jeans to get dressed. "Fine lets go but as soon as they leave here tonight, I'm coming over."

"That's fine, Sugar Pop."

* * *

"Did you look up that name for me?" Ricky asked, going over to Helen's computer.

"Yeah, Michael Anderson. He works in the Chicago Field office. There isn't a lot of information about him, the only thing I have is he used to be the head technical analyst. It doesn't say what he does now. Why'd I need to look him up? How is he going to help us with Penelope?"

Ricky took Helens hand to lead her over to the couch. "Let me tell you a story baby."

Helen's eyes lit up, "Oh goodie!"

"One night Penelope got really drunk and started telling me all about how she was _recruited_ to the FBI and how her handler would come and move her from office to office. He apparently is the only person that can out hack her. That's how she got caught in the first place. The only people that know about it are the people that recruited her and her handler. John doesn't even know the whole story; all he knows is he can't fire her and that every time her handler comes she has to leave. She started sobbing and saying that the only person she has ever hated was, Michael Anderson. Turns out he's her handler."

"Oh, that's why you wanted me to find him. I'm not surprised she's a criminal… Look at her she is anything but FBI. I always wondered how she ever got in."

"Yeah well, she's the best hacker the Government has other than Anderson."

"Excuse me, Ricky?"

"Baby, no worries, you're just as good as her, I'd say you're even better."

She got onto his lap, "That's what I thought… So how do we get Anderson to come and move her again? Is it that she needs to mess up or something?"

"No it has nothing to do with her screwing up, we've known her for years and she never has. She thinks it has to do with her settling down. She can't prove it, but every time she starts to put down roots Anderson shows up. It seems like because she's property of the Government they want to keep her free of all ties."

"Okay, so we need to get information to Anderson showing him she is settling down? That shouldn't be too hard. Look at the way her and Morgan acted. Why that man would want to be with her is beyond me? I mean look at her."

"It doesn't matter. She needs to pay, the whole building thinks I assaulted her; she's ruined my reputation. My career is screwed now because of Penelope Garcia."

"Don't worry baby we'll make her pay."

 **AN. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Three months had past since getting back from the Boston case. Garcia molded into her new life perfectly. Her and Morgan had blossomed as a couple; they were practically living together.

The team loved having her working her magic. Their cases solved rate grew 10% in just the short time she had been there. She had lost all contact with her old team other than the occasional call from John. She was happy here and nothing was going to stand in her way this time.

"Hey Baby Girl," Derek said walking into her lair.

"My Chocolate God of Thunder, what can I do for you this morning?" She got up to give him a kiss.

"You just did it, Baby," He gave her another kiss. "The team wants to go out to lunch. Do you want to go with them?"

"Sure just let me shut down and get my bag."

* * *

Emily was walking by the elevator when an Agent stopped her.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Penelope Garcia is?"

Emily looked at the man. "She's in her office but will be out in a minute, we are just heading to lunch. Is there something I can help you with?"

The man walked a little closer to her. "And you might be?"

She held at her hand to him. "SSA Emily Prentiss. Who are you?"

He returned her handshake. "I'm Agent Michael Anderson."

Just then Hotch and Rossi made their way out to the hall to meet the team for lunch. JJ was right behind them "Hey Em, who's this?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Garcia screamed as she rounded the corner into the hall. "No, this cannot be happening. NO!"

Derek instantly was concerned "Baby what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Hi Penelope, long time no see. I hear the BAU hand picked you a while back?" He walked up to her but Derek stood in front blocking the agent. "Now Penelope you know the rules, even your guard dog can't stop this."

"Guard dog? Who the fuck are you?" Derek wanted to punch this man.

"Michael please, not again?" Penelope stepped around Morgan.

"Sweetheart, we have no choice, I'm sorry. You know if I didn't have to I wouldn't be here. I got the order last night. My team is already at your apartment."

"Why do you always show up when I'm happy?" She moved to his out reached hand. She knew it wasn't his fault he was just taking orders. Over the years Michael and her became somewhat friends. He always did his best to leave her where she was as long as nothing was compromised.

"I don't know, honey. There was a call placed saying you had violated your agreement and needed to be relocated right away."

Hotch moved to the agents "Violated her agreement. How?"

"I'm sorry you are?"

"Aaron Hotchner, Garcia's Unit Chief."

"You should have the papers on your desk within the hour. I have to get her moved now." He pulled Garcia to his side. "You'll like the new location. It's somewhere you have always wanted to go. We talked about it many times."

She nodded her head, as she looked back at Derek. "I love you, Baby Boy." She moved to hug him "You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. Somehow I know we will see each other again, everything happens for a reason. I love you, okay?"

She pulled back and gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you so much."

Penelope turned back to her team. "I'm sorry, I have to go. If I don't they send me back to prison. "

Hotch hugged her. "We'll fix this okay? "

Rossi hugged her next. "You'll be back I promise. "

She said her goodbyes to the rest of the team while Derek stood there in shock. He put his hand in his pocket to see if the ring was still there. They were making their way to the elevator when Derek ran forward.

"No you can't leave, or you have to take me with you."

She turned to see him running towards her and Michael. "What are you talking about, Derek?"

He didn't say anything just dropped to one knee.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's done baby." Helen said walking over to Rickey. "I sent the anonymous email about an hour ago. She'll be moved within the next day."

He pulled Helen into his lap. "You are the best. I wonder if Anderson has gotten the word yet? With your help it was easy to find her contract and see what we could do to have her violate it."

She gave Rickey a quick kiss. "It wasn't easy, it took two months to even find it. They did a really good job of keeping everything about her hidden. Did John say when you could go back in the field?"

Rickey shifted Helen off his lap to stand up. "He's being such an asshole. I'm still bound to paperwork for the foreseeable future. I swear Garcia really fucked up my life. I was on the track to become unit chief and everything. Now all I do is fill out fucking paperwork."

"Don't worry baby, she won't be around much longer. We'll get our payback."

* * *

"Derek?" Penelope stood there frozen.

"Agent Morgan what do you think you're doing?" Anderson said pulling Penelope closer.

Morgan ignored him looking at Penelope. "This is not how I wanted to do this. I had it all planed, I was going to take you back up to that mountain I took you to last month where we found that perfect spot over looking the lake. That's where I wanted to propose, but the place doesn't matter. You are the love of my life. You're the person I go to when I'm upset or when I'm excited. When we're on a case I can't wait to get back home to you to have you in my arms again. According to Plato humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves. I knew you were my other half the moment I saw you in Boston. I promise to protect you and love you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me, Penelope?

Penelope had tears running down her face. All she could do was nod her head up and down. When she went to run into his arms Anderson stopped her. "I'm sorry Pen, you know you can't. I'm so sorry we have to go."

"No!" Derek jumped back onto his feet running to Penelope.

"Agent Morgan, it's nothing against you, but she can't accept your proposal. She needs to leave with me now."

"No Michael, not this time." She pulled herself out of his arms trying to get over to Derek.

"Please Penelope, you have to leave with me. If you're not at your new location by 8 pm tonight, you'll be forced back into your prison sentence. I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, I take orders just like you do." Anderson didn't want to take her. He knew she finally found where she needed to be but he had orders he needed to fill.

"Anderson, you said she needs to be there by 8 tonight right? I know you can't tell us where, but will you be able to tell us how long it would take you to get there?" Hotch said walking over to Anderson.

He thought for a moment. "Why?"

"I can tell you're a good man, Anderson. You don't want to take her if you don't have to. Let me look over her contract and her supposed violation. Let me see if there is a loop hole."

"What makes you qualified to do so?"

"Before I came to the BAU I was a state prosecutor. Let me look over the violation. Do you know who reported her?"

"No, we had an anonymous email sent to us outlining everything she had done in the past month violating her terms."

Rossi spoke as he blocked Garcia and Morgan from Anderson. "I have a lot of connections just give us a couple of hours."

Anderson looked over at the couple. Penelope was cradled in Morgan's arms shaking. "I can say when I got here you were already out to lunch. All I am going to give you is that we are headed to Mountain Time. It takes four hours from here to land in our destination." He walked over to Penelope. "Come here." He pulled her out of Morgan's arms to whisper in her ear. "If I could I would let you stay. Use the next couple of hours." He pulled her out of his arms to look her in the eye. "You know."

She gave him a small smile and kissed him on the cheek knowing what he was saying. Yes, she always said she hated him, but not because he was a bad person. In fact he was one of the nicest people she had ever know. He always tried to make this easy for her.

Reid spoke up. "That give us three hours from right now."

"Anderson if you can come with me we could use your help." Hotch said walking back into the bullpen.

Once everyone was out of the hall Rossi walked up to Morgan handing him his keys.

"Use my car, get her out of here. I just stocked my cabin last weekend in preparation for our time off coming up. Don't go back to her apartment or yours. Grab your go bags and leave now. We'll come and get you once we figured out a way for her to stay." He looked at Penelope. "Leave your phone here and stay off the grid. As soon as 8 o'clock hits tonight, there will be warrants out for you. We don't want them finding you." He kissed her cheek. "Congratulations, Sweet P. Now you two need to move."

Morgan nodded at Rossi grabbed Penelope's hand and drug her out of the building and off to Rossi's cabin. He knew if anyone could find a way for Penelope to stay it would be the people on his team.

* * *

 _AN: Thank you for reading. I have only been writing for two months and the overwhelming support for you all has been fantastic. It makes my feel so good to see the reviews and follows. Thank you from the bottom of my heart._


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan and Garcia rushed to Rossi's cabin. They needed to get away from town as soon as possible before Anderson realized what they had done. In all honesty Anderson seemed to be a smart man, hell, he probably already knew what they were up to.

Morgan merged off of I-95 north and onto a side road that would take them far into the woods towards Rossi's home away from home. Morgan was glad, despite everything that was happening he would be spending some alone time with Pen. They had no way to communicate with the outside world it was just going to be him and his baby girl, for God knows how long.

* * *

"Alright Anderson, do you have a copy of the contract and her violations?" Hotch said pulling out some law books he had in his office.

Anderson looked around the room again, "I'm not supposed to know about her contract or any stipulations. Yeah, I was the one that found her because I'm a damn good hacker but I wasn't apart of her recruitment process." Anderson said walking over to Hotch's desk.

"Wait so you don't even know anything? You're just a _worker bee_?" Rossi said a little annoyed.

"I didn't say that. I said I'm not _supposed_ to know about it. Like I said I'm a damn good hacker." He started typing as fast as Penelope did on Hotch's computer. Everyone watched as Anderson went into his own world searching threw thousands of documents. He was right; he was a damn good hacker. "When I was called the first time to move Garcia, I asked why but was given the brush off. When I walked into the Seattle field office you would have thought I killed her cat or something. My heart went out to her so I started to do some research."

"Get on with it." Rossi said still annoyed.

"Anyway, I found her contract and I hid a copy deep in the cyber world. I can get this to you. Give me about fifteen minutes and I can pull up the email that was sent to us and the list of violations."

"Print out a copy of the contact and let me take a look." Hotch waited for the document to print before turning to the team. "Reid, I need you to read over this then we need to meet in the conference room once Anderson has her violations."

"Sure, Hotch." He grabbed the contract from him and walked out of the room.

* * *

They drove up the long driveway leading to Rossi's cabin. Derek watched as Pen's eyes grew wide at the sight of it. "This is his _cabin?_ It's bigger than my apartment."

Derek chuckled a little he had been here before. About two years ago they decided to have a guys weekend, and Rossi wanted to host it. There was fishing, attempted hunting, and poker. That reminded Morgan he never wanted to play poker with Reid again, he still owed him over $1000 from that night. He pulled up to the front of the cabin and grabbed Penelope's hand "Are you ready for a few days alone with me? No connection to the outside world, just you and me and a Jacuzzi. Clothes are optional, especially for my fiancée." He grinned wolfishly at her.

"Music to my ears, Hot Stuff."

They made their way inside the cabin and threw their nearly empty go bags down. He grabbed her hand leading her all over the cabin showing her everything that was there. "We had so much fun here, Pen." He said showing her the kitchen. When he opened the fridge he was glad to see if fully stocked.

"I can tell by the way you're acting. You're running around like a kid in a candy shop." She said giggling.

"Oh that's not the reason I'm acting this way. This solely has to do with having my fiancée in this cabin with no one around for miles."

She smiled wide at him happy to have this time alone. There was a part of her that felt like this could be the last time they might be together. Uncle Sam owned her; she knew the second Michael stood there in the hallway her happy ending was once again out of reach.

"Come on, Pen. Lets make dinner." He took her hand and led her over to the fridge to see what was there.

"Of course my Italian Stallion would only have Italian items. I hope you don't mind eating pasta for ever meal." She told Derek as she placed some spaghetti in the boiling water.

He walked up behind her and kissed the side of her neck, "I'm not worried about the extra calories. I plan on working them off in so many _positions_."

"Do you now?" She giggled.

She let him wrap his arms around her. She started to stir the pasta when she looked down at Derek's arms and moved her eyes to his watch and stiffened. Derek was instantly alarmed. "What's wrong, Baby Girl?"

"The time… it's 8:15, Derek. I'm officially a fugitive from the law." She tried to make a joke but inside she felt horrible. Not only was she breaking the law and will be sent back to prison, Michael will be in trouble for not getting her to the new location.

"Pen, the team is going to fix this. You know they will, Hotch won't stop until he finds a way to keep you." He moved to kiss her neck again. "In the mean time, I am a law enforcement agent and I'm gonna have to bring you in. Unless we can come up with some sort of… agreement?"

She turned in his arms smiling big at him. "Officer, I will do anything. Please, don't take me in." She slowly lowered herself to her knees. She looked up into his eyes as she reached up to undo his belt. "I'll do anything you want, Mr. FBI Man."

"Oh God" He got out threw clenched teeth. "Ma'am are you offering your _services_ so I don't lock you up?" His breath picked up as she removed himself from the confines of his pants.

"That depends on if it's going to work or not?" She didn't give him time to answer. She leaned forward and kissed the head of his erect member. His hands flew to the back of her head fisting her hair. "God Baby!"

After months of being with him she knew what he liked. She had learned every touch, every caress, and every lick that drove him wild. She even learned tricks that would make him come in five seconds flat.

She licked the underside of him before taking him into her mouth. He used his hand to pump her back and fourth at a pace he hoped was comfortable with her. "Take it all, Baby." He was close; he could feel his orgasm creeping up his body. He pumped a few more times a little harder.

"Penelope!" He yelled as he released inside of her. He slumped over onto the counter trying to regain his breathing. "I swear you do that on purpose." He said looking down at her as she neatly tucked him back into his pants. He used his arms to lift her up to her feet kissing her hard.

She turned back to the stove and continued to cook dinner.

"Really, Baby Girl? You think that's enough for me not take you in?" He said smiling wide. He reached around her and turned off the stove.

"If you're gonna bring me in…" She took off running towards the bedroom yelling over he shoulder "You're gonna have to catch me first."

He smiled at his retreading fiancée. He made sure the stove was off before he took off after her.

* * *

The team was in the conference room working diligently on the case and trying to keep Anderson busy.

"Guys, where is Morgan and Garcia. I haven't seen them in…" He looked at his watch. "Wait a minute. It's 8:00… What the hell?" Anderson shot up out of his seat.

"Relax Anderson, you seem like a reasonable guy here." Rossi said trying to control the situation.

Before Anderson could protest Reid came running in. "Guys I found something!"

* * *

 _AN: Thank you once again. Your reviews and follows make me feel so good. I have been having a horrible week. The only joy I have had is writing updates. Thank you for the reviews again, you are all so wonderful._


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I have had so many of you ask me to continue this story. This was my first ever FanFiction, so I think I owe it to myself to complete it. That being said, I know this story has tons of spelling and grammar mistakes. When I get the chance, maybe during Christmas break, I will go back and fix them all. Thank you for bringing this story back to life.** **I need to thank Karen LaManna, without her and some other I would have never started this story up again.**

 **Thanks evgrrl09- without this story we would have never been friends. You rock!**

 **As always, you all are the best.**

 **-PolHop**

* * *

"What did you find, Reid?" Hotch asked as Reid flew into the room.

"The contract becomes invalid if the Director sees she has lived out the roll of her terms, with no disciplinary action. The only thing is her being forced to relocate might be some form of disciplinary action," Reid rushed.

Rossi looked at the out of breath agent. "What do you mean?"

"In clause 2.54.615-4 it states: _The current Director has the ability to make this contract null in void at anytime if they feel the Agent has completed their requirement in regard to the plea agreement. If Agent at anytime disagrees with a sanction brought upon them, the Agent can formally protest, by submitting a written request 10.204 and staging a hearing on the matter."_ Reid handed that part of the contract to Hotch.

"So that part says if we can prove she has lived out all requirements of this contract the Director can cancel it and she would be a free women. She can continue to work for the FBI if she wants, but it would be on a contractual basis just like all the other techs. She would be reevaluated every year." Reid continued.

"Okay, so does it have the requirements she needs to fulfill?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, there are all right here, and to be honest she fulfilled all of these within the first month of being in the BAU. So she had to have done it everywhere she was. She just never knew about the clause."

Hotch looked at the requirements, "You're right, Reid, she has met all of these. Okay so that answers how we can cancel the contract, but we still need to find out why she keeps getting transferred and who sent the email.

* * *

"Mrs. Soon-To-Be-Morgan, we've worked up quite an appetite. You sure the pasta is gonna be enough?" Derek asked with a cheeky grin.

"It'll do for now," she said, smiling back at him. "I love you, Derek. I never knew I could be this happy. I thought back when I was with Rickey I was pretty happy, but I never knew what happy was until I met you."

"P," he said, putting his plate of food down. "When I met you on the case in Boston, I knew there was something special about you. Sometimes you have a connection with someone that's so strong, it's like two magnets being pulled together, and that's what you are to me."

"You're incredible, Handsome."

"I'm just telling you the truth." He moved to kiss the side of her neck.

"You're also insatiable," she said with a laugh as she picked up a fork full of past and shoved it in his mouth.

"You're gonna get it!" he laughed as he went to grab his own plate and fork to shove food in her mouth.

"Uncle," she laughed, knowing he wouldn't push it any further right now. So instead she sat back into the couch and tried to relax.

"There is something I don't understand, P," Derek said.

"What's that, Sweet Cheeks?"

"How is it that whenever you _settle_ down or at least attempt to, you get hauled away? Is it like they have tabs on you, and if so, who wants to see you suffer that badly?" he asked, turning towards her.

"I really don't know, Baby," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think I have made any enemies along the way. Well, other than Rickey and Helen at this point."

Then she stopped talking and shot up. Oh god, it was all making sense to her now. She had told Rickey about everything, even Anderson being her handler. John didn't even know that information. There would be no one else that would be able to get ahold of Anderson to tell him she had settled down again, or at least was attempting to. There was no one else that would want to cause her pain. Rickey knew she was in a serious relationship with Derek now and he was still dealing with the falling out of the last time they were in Boston. She knew it had to be him, and with Helen helping him, they would have no problem locating Anderson.

"What is it, Baby?" Derek asked, concerned as he watched his fiancée's face contort.

"I think Rickey did this," she said, looking at him.

"What do you mean, you think Rickey did this?"

"Derek, I told him everything. I really mean _everything_ ; he is the only other one that knew beside my handler and the people that gave me the job about my conditions. He would have knows Anderson's name, and if he had Helen helping him, they would have easily found him," she told him.

Derek sat back for a moment as he tried to control the anger he was feeling. He hated Rickey. Not only did he attempt to rape Penelope in her old office, but he now had the balls to try and get her relocated when he _knew_ she had finally found happiness? That was probably the reason why he did it. Penelope was happy finally, and he was suck with shitty Helen in a job that would go nowhere now after all the allegations brought against him.

"You know, baby, I think you might be right. Rickey was an asshole and I wouldn't put it past him to do this," Derek agreed with her.

"What does that make me? I dated him."

"Pen," he tried to assure her. "You didn't know Rickey was a prick before you dated him,"

"Actually I did," she looked away ashamed. "I was his best friend before we ever slept together. I knew how he was but I thought when we finally got together things would be different, but then I got moved to the BAU and all hell broke lose."

He pulled her into his arms. "You being apart of the BAU was meant to be. Look at where it has gotten you. You have me now, your fiancée."

She relaxed into his arms for a brief moment. "How are we going to tell the team it was Rickey?"

"We can't, baby. First we have no way of communicating with them, and second you are technically a fugitive right now. We have to trust the team. You know as well as I do. They are going to find the answer."

* * *

 _AN: Sorry for the long wait. And yes, I know this is not one of my best stories, but it was my first so gosh darn it I am going to finish it!_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, I recently received quite a few emails asking for me to finish out my less popular stories… When I go back and reread them I cringe. I have no idea what I was thinking at the time but I feel I owe it to the few that follow the stories to finish them out.**

 **So, I apologize so all the grammatical and spelling errors, the weird plots and even some of the strange characters, the random POV changes. But then again, at the time I wanted to write stories like this so boom. I shall make an effort to finish them.**

 **I hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"All right," Anderson said wearily. "How are we going to get a meeting with the Director? And how is he not going to see that her violating her terms right now won't put her behind bars?"

"Already on it," Rossi said, as he took out his phone and left the room.

"This still doesn't make any sense," Reid said. "How would they have gotten an anonymous email that she violated these terms. Other than you, Anderson, who is keeping that close a watch on her?"

Anderson furred his brows. "As far as I know, I'm the only one supposed to be watching her. And as you can tell, I don't really keep tight tabs on her. I thought she fulfilled her stipulation a long time ago. Now, I just relocate her when they tell me. Normally, it comes from the Director, so I assumed he might have seen something that caused her to be relocated."

"But this was an anonymous email…" Reid looked around the room.

"Something doesn't add up," Emily said.

"I didn't think much into it when I go the call, but now that I think about it, you're right. Let me see what I can find." Anderson started searching.

XXXX

"She should be in her new location now," Helen said as she walked over to Rickey.

"Good," Rickey said as he took Helen into his arms. "Hopefully now she'll realize she can't fuck with me. She doesn't deserve happiness. She's nothing, just a pawn in the government, no family, no anything."

Helen looked at him, a smile on her face. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's been taken care of. Plus, now she can't rebut anything you say. This whole thing is just going to go away. You'll be back at work in no time."

"I know, baby."

XXXX

"Holy shit," Emily said looking over Anderson's shoulder. "Is that saying what I think its saying?"

"Yeah," Anderson remarked. "Turns out the email was sent from Boston. More specifically the location is within one mile of –"

"Rickey's fucking house," Emily interrupted. "We used to be friends. I've actually went to a few parties there."

"Rickey sent the email?" JJ asked.

"It more than likely came from Rickey's house, but the back hacking and proxies are too sophisticated for him."

"I bet you it was that skank Helen," Emily remarked through clenched teeth. "Why is that I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that they were somehow involved?"

"I think we all have that feeling," Hotch said. "We all knew something wasn't right."

Hotch turned to Anderson. "Can you print me out everything? And I really mean everything. Her contract stipulations, the email, and the proof that it came from Rickey?"

"Yeah, just give me a second and I'll get it all to you," Anderson answered.

"Good," Hotch said. "Rossi and I are meeting with the Director in 15 minutes."

"Do you think it'll do any good?" Reid asked.

"I'm going to present him with everything," Hotch said. "There's more than enough information here that should release her from her contract. Rossi has some favors he can pull with the Director, I'm going to request a permit reassignment."

The team nodded their heads, hopeful. Maybe now Penelope could finally have keep her dream of finding a family.

XXXX

"And this is all the evidence you have, correct?" the Director asked.

"Yes, Sir. We were able to gather the location the email was sent from. We do believe that, the prior altercation that happened had something to do with the agent's retaliation. He is the only other party that knew about Garcia's contract," Hotch answered.

"Yes, I do believe I was brought up to speed on that _altercation_ ," the Director huffed. "John is a good man. I've worked with him a long time. However, I don't think a suspension was the correct… let us say punishment. And this Helen, she is the one you believe sent the email? And you think this because of the manipulation she did to it?"

"Correct, Sir," Hotch said. "Anderson knows what it takes to hide any trace of the email. He doesn't believe Rickey is capable of anything that advanced."

The Director nodded.

"Come on," Rossi said. "You know as well as I do, what is going on here. Garcia has more than enough, fulfilled her end of the bargain. She deserves to be done."

"Rossi," the Director said, "Yes, I see she has fulfilled her part of the contract. However, we can't let go of her assets. She is invaluable."

"We aren't asking you to let her leave the FBI, we just want her out of the "relocation" part," Hotch mentioned.

"She's suffered enough," Rossi added.

"However, as of right now she is a fugitive," the Director said.

"She wouldn't have to be a fugitive if you can let her out of her obligation."

"Hotch, I understand your concerns when it comes to Technical Analysist Garcia, however, I can't just let her _be free,"_ the Director remarked.

"We aren't asking that, "Hotch said. "We are asking for permanent reassignment. "

The Director sat back in his chair. A minute passed before her spoke. "I will let Garcia out of the relocation part of her contract. She will be permanently assigned to the BAU. " He shuffled some papers. "I will still have Anderson keeps tabs on her. If she is caught at all hacking into something she isn't supposed to, there will be no second chances. It _will_ be jail time. "

Rossi and Hotch physically relaxed.

"Now," the Director said picking up all the papers. "I have a few phone calls to make with regard to this email and so _agents,_ and I say that term very loosely."

He was almost out of the office before her turned back to them. "Have her here at seven tomorrow morning to sign the new contract."

"Yes, Sir," Hotch said. "We also need to inform you two of my agents are getting married."

The Director's eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"Morgan has asked Gar-"

The Director held up his hand. "I don't even want to hear it. It's approved. Now I need to make a phone call."

XXXX

Penelope looked at the clock on the wall. Ten minutes to eight. She sighed. In ten minutes, she would officially be running from the law for 24 hours.

"The team will figure it out, baby," Derek said, as he slid next to her.

"But if they don't, this will end up running your career," she said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I have faith in our team, Baby Girl." He kissed her.

"Oh thank god you two are decent," Rossi said as he bust through the door of his cabin.

Penelope and Derek stared at him.

"Is that how your gonna great me, Kitten? I give you the use of my cabin and I don't even get a hello?"

Penelope hesitantly walked over to him. "Umm hello," she said.

"Now we don't have much time," Rossi announced.

"Nope," Anderson said walking in behind Rossi. "We've got only a few hours to get back to headquarters. You have a meeting with the Director in the morning."

"I-I have what?"

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

"It's done," Hotch answered. "We found a loophole in your contact, the Director approved releasing the relocation part a couple of hours ago. You're going to sign the new contract in his office in the morning."

"I'm free?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Anderson answered. "I'm still your handler."

"But you've been permanently reassigned to the BAU," Hotch elaborated.

"Oh and he knows about you bumpin' uglies with Morgan over there," Emily chimed in.

"Is everyone here?" Morgan asked.

"Yup," Reid answered. "We all had to be here to bring our sister back."

"Your sister?" Penelope asked.

"You know it," JJ answered. "You're our family. We were not stopping until we found a way we could keep you with us."

"Plus, no one wants to be around a moody Morgan if you really did need to be relocated," Emily said.

"Hey," Morgan laughed.

"It's true," Rossi said. He turned to Penelope. "You're free now, you can come home."

Penelope felt the tears fall. This is what she had wanted for such a long time. A family. She had that now, with everyone in the BAU and especially Derek. She turned toward him. "It's over."

"Yes," he said pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Wait," Penelope said moving out of his embrace. "It was Rickey. He sent the email."

"You think I couldn't find that?" Anderson asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, Garcia, have some faith in us," Emily joked.

"Is anything going to happen to him?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, by the look on the face of the Director when we gave him the information it's safe to say we won't be hearing anything form Rickey or Helen ever again."

"You might have to testify against them, "Hotch chimed in, "But with all the evidence we gathered you probably won't."

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you all so much."

"Don't thank us," Hotch said. "You're family. This is what we do for family."

"Now come on, "Rossi said. "We have a long drive."

Everyone started leaving the cabin while Penelope and Derek went to retrieve their things.

"I love you, Baby Girl," Derek said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, too, Hot Stuff."

"I can't wait to marry you," he whispered as he held her close. "From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. You complete me like no one else."

She pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "For the first time in my life I feel like I have a home. And that's when I'm in your arms. I love you, Derek."

"No one will ever take you away from us," he said kissing her. "You're our family."

"I'm your family," she teased.

"Damn right you are." He laughed. "You're mine. And that is exactly how it is going to stay."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled. "Plus it helps knowing Rickey is _finally_ getting his comeuppance."

"You're such a silly girl," Derek said.

"But I'm your silly girl." She looked up and him. "And I finally found a home."

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for sticking by me guys. You truly are the best and because of the wonderful support you give me I will always try and write for you._

 _BUT HEY THIS WAS MY FIRST EVER STORY AND IT'S DONE! THIS MAKES ME FEEL SO GOOD! THANK YOU ALL FOR THIS! I LOVE YOU_


End file.
